dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Ninja (3.5e Class)
Copy Ninja Abilities: Dexterity and Wisdom are the most important abilities for the Copy Ninja dexterity is used to attack and for armor and wisdom is for armor and spells.constitution is the next important for health and spells Races: Any Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 1d6×100 gp (250 gp). Starting Age: Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Copy Ninja. Weapon & Armor Proficiency: the Copy Ninja is proficient with, shuriken, and all simple and marital weapons. He is proficient with light armor (Ex): the Copy Ninja gains an amount of chakra points equal to his (Con modifier + Wis modifier) x his Copy Ninja level. Should a Copy Ninja need more chakra, he may deal 2 points of temporary Con and Wis damage to himself to gain an amount of chakra equal to one-fourth his normal chakra. This can be used multiple times, even if it would drop the Copy Ninja Constitution score to 0. If this happens, the Copy Ninja does NOT die instantly, but instead dies when he runs out of chakra. To gain your chakra back you must rest for 4 hrs. : When unarmoured and unencumbered, the Copy Ninja adds his Wisdom bonus (if any) to his AC. In addition, the Copy Ninja gains a +1 bonus to AC at 5th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every five Copy Ninja levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 15th, and +4 at 20th level).These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the Copy Ninja is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. (Ex): At 1st level, the Copy Ninja gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. the Copy Ninja attacks may be with either fist interchangeably or even from elbows, knees, and feet. This means that the Copy Ninja may even make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for the Copy Ninja's striking unarmed. the Copy Ninja may thus apply her full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. he is considered to be armed even when unarmed—that is, he does not provoke attacks or opportunity from armed opponents when you attack them while unarmed. However, he still get an attack of opportunity against any opponent who makes an unarmed attack on him. In addition, his unarmed strikes can deal lethal or nonlethal damage, at your option. (Ex): At 1st level, the Copy Ninja gains the ability Extra shuriken. if you trow a shuriken you gain 1d4 extra damage with it. This bonus increases by one 1d4 for every three copy Ninja's levels thereafter. (Su): the Copy Ninja can accumulate chakra at one point in his body to gain amazing gripping power. This can be used to walk on walls, ceilings, otherwise impassable terrain, or to gain a +10 bonus to grapple checks or to gain double his speed or gain the ability to walk/stand on water. This ability uses 2 Chakra per round or 1 chakra per Minute out of combat. . While using this ability in combat the Copy Ninja must make a DC 15 concentration check for each round the ability is active. : If the Copy Ninja can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from his attack, he can strike a vital spot for extra damage. the Copy Ninja's attack deals extra damage any time his target would be denied a Dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a Dexterity bonus or not), or when the Copy Ninja flanks his target. This extra damage is 1d6 at 1st level, and it increases by 1d6 every three Copy Ninja levels thereafter. Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. the Copy Ninja can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies—undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. the Copy Ninja must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. the Copy Ninja cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. (Ex): At 3rd level or higher if the Copy Ninja makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the Copy Ninja is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless Copy Ninja does not gain the benefit of evasion. (Ex): At 3rd level, the Copy Ninja gains an enhancement bonus of ten feet to his speed, a Copy Ninja in armor or carrying a medium or heavy load loses this extra speed. This bonus increases by ten feet for every three Copy Ninja levels thereafter. : At 4th level, the Copy Ninja's unarmed attacks are empowered with ki. His unarmed attacks are treated as magic weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction. Ki strike improves with the character’s Copy Ninja levels.. At 17th level, his unarmed attacks are treated as adamantine weapons for the purpose of dealing damage to creatures with damage reduction and bypassing hardness. (Ex): Starting at 5th level, the Copy Ninja can react to danger before his senses would normally allow him to do so. He retains his Dexterity bonus to AC (if any) even if he is caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. However, he still loses his Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. (Ex): the Copy Ninja of 9th level or higher can no longer be flanked. This defence denies another rogue the ability to sneak attack the character by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels than the target does. (Ex): At 13th level, the Copy Ninja's evasion ability improves. he still takes no damage on a successful Reflex saving throw against attacks, but henceforth he takes only half damage on a failed save. A helpless Copy Ninja does not gain the benefit of improved evasion. (Su): the Copy Ninja gains 4 Sharingan points per level which are used only for the Sharingan’s abilities. the Copy Ninja can lift up His forehead protector covering one of his Eyes to activate the Sharingan, this is a free action. It gives a natural ability of true sight which also drains 1 Sharingan Point per round that it is active. If the Copy Ninja uses all of his Sharingan points then when he deactivates the Sharingan he will be automatically fatigued, he can choose to keep the Sharingan active for 2x his level in points but after that he is automatically deactivated from Sharingan and is then stunned for one round and then is exhausted. the Copy Ninja gains his Sharingan points back when he sleeps. (Su): It gives the natural ability of true sight and Gives a bonus of +4 AC and +4 Attack bonus and drains 2 Sharingan Points per round. (Su): The Copy Ninja can copy any movement or ability used by anything that The Copy Ninja can see this means that any ability he can see or any movement as well he can copy so if a warrior start moving left to run around the copy ninja he can copy his movement a move left with the warrior.a wizard cast fireball he can then instantly cast it back Etc. for 6 Sharingan points. (Su): It gives the natural ability of true sight and Gives a bonus of +6 AC and +6 Attack bonus and drains 4 Sharingan Points per round. (Su): Makes an object shift to another dimension if used on a creature is must pass a (DC=10 + ½ Character level + Wis modifier) Ref save to jump out of the way or Die, on a successful save it still takes d6/level Damage. The ability uses 20 Sharingan Points. Ninjutsu (Su): Ninjutsu is a spell like ability with a caster lvl of his Character level that the Copy Ninja uses by forming different seals in his hands for each Ninjutsu. Ninjutsu’s are a standard action unless noted otherwise in the ability or spell description. All Ninjutsu DC saves are (DC=10 + Character level + Wis modifier) Ninjutsu : Substitution (2 Chakra) Level: Rank E Casting time: Instantaneous Range: Self. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No When the Copy Ninja is required to make a Reflex save, or finds himself the target of an attack; he may use this Sand ability to replace himself with a sand copy of himself. A concentration check is required to pull this off, either higher than the DC Save or higher than the enemy's attack roll, whichever situation is applicable. Transformation (1 Chakra) Level: Rank E Casting time: Instantaneous Range: Self. Duration: 10 mins/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You assume the form of a creature of the same type as your normal form. The new form must be within one size category of your normal size. The maximum HD of an assumed form is equal to your caster level, to a maximum of 5 HD at 5th level. You can change into a member of your own kind or even into yourself. You retain your own ability scores. Your class and level, hit points, alignment, base attack bonus, and base save bonuses all remain the same. You retain all supernatural and spell-like special attacks and qualities of your normal form, except for those requiring a body part that the new form does not have (such as a mouth for a breath weapon or eyes for a gaze attack). You keep all extraordinary special attacks and qualities derived from class levels, but you lose any from your normal form that are not derived from class levels. If the new form is capable of speech, you can communicate normally. You retain any spellcasting ability you had in your original form, but the new form must be able to speak intelligibly (that is, speak a language) to use verbal components and must have limbs capable of fine manipulation to use somatic or material components. You acquire the physical qualities of the new form while retaining your own mind. Physical qualities include natural size, mundane movement capabilities (such as burrowing, climbing, walking, swimming, and flight with wings, to a maximum speed of 120 feet for flying or 60 feet for nonflying movement), natural armor bonus, natural weapons (such as claws, bite, and so on), racial skill bonuses, racial bonus feats, and any gross physical qualities (presence or absence of wings, number of extremities, and so forth). A body with extra limbs does not allow you to make more attacks (or more advantageous two-weapon attacks) than normal. You do not gain any extraordinary special attacks or special qualities not noted above under physical qualities, such as darkvision, low-light vision, blindsense, blindsight, fast healing, regeneration, scent, and so forth. You do not gain any supernatural special attacks, special qualities, or spell-like abilities of the new form. Your creature type and subtype (if any) remain the same regardless of your new form. You cannot take the form of any creature with a template, even if that template doesn’t change the creature type or subtype. You can freely designate the new form’s minor physical qualities (such as hair color, hair texture, and skin color) within the normal ranges for a creature of that kind. The new form’s significant physical qualities (such as height, weight, and gender) are also under your control, but they must fall within the norms for the new form’s kind. You are effectively disguised as an average member of the new form’s race. If you use this spell to create a disguise, you get a +10 bonus on your Disguise check. When the change occurs, your equipment, if any, either remains worn or held by the new form (if it is capable of wearing or holding the item), or melds into the new form and becomes nonfunctional. When you revert to your true form, any objects previously melded into the new form reappear in the same location on your body they previously occupied and are once again functional. Any new items you wore in the assumed form and can’t wear in your normal form fall off and land at your feet; any that you could wear in either form or carry in a body part common to both forms at the time of reversion are still held in the same way. Any part of the body or piece of equipment that is separated from the whole reverts to its true form. Ninjutsu : Shadow Windmill (4 Chakra) Level: Rank D Casting time: 1 standard action Range:Throw range. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No the Copy Ninja throws two shuriken attacks, one shuriken attack hidden in the shadow of the other at the target with his attack on the first attack a +0 and his Attack for the second is +10 on the second one.Extra Shuriken feat is used with these attacks Mist Concealment (6 Chakra): Level: Rank D Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 20 ft. Effect: Cloud spreads in 20-ft. radius from you, 20 ft. high Duration: 1 min/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No A misty vapor arises around you. It is stationary once created. The vapor obscures all sight, including darkvision, beyond 5 feet. A creature 5 feet away has concealment (attacks have a 20% miss chance). Creatures farther away have total concealment (50% miss chance, and the attacker cannot use sight to locate the target). A moderate wind (11+ mph), such as from a gust of wind spell, disperses the fog in 4 rounds. A strong wind (21+ mph) disperses the fog in 1 round. A fireball, flame strike, or similar spell burns away the fog in the explosive or fiery spell’s area. A wall of fire burns away the fog in the area into which it deals damage. This spell does not function underwater. Ninjutsu : Water clone (10 Chakra (5 Chakra If Near Water)+ extra chakra up to 1/10 of your maximum) Level: Rank C Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 10 ft. Effect: One almost perfect duplicate of you is created. Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Creates one copy of the Copy Ninja with 1/10th his hp this copy can use ninjutsu but only with the extra chakra you give him, this copy cannot sneak attack or Sharingan. Shadow Shuriken (8 Chakra) Level: Rank C Casting time: 1 standard action Range: Throwing range. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No the Copy Ninja throws three shuriken attacks Controlled by strings attached to each shuriken, with his Attack +4 to hit to the first attack and his Attack +6 to hit on the second attack and his Attack +8 to the third attack.Extra Shuriken feat is used with these attacks Ninjutsu : Earth Wall (11 Chakra) Level: Rank B Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 10 ft. Duration: 1 min/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Creates a 15 foot long, 15 foot high and 5 foot wide wall of earth, 5 hp/level and 2 hardness/level. Shadow Clone (2 Chakra Per Round) Level: Rank B Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 10 ft. Duration: Chakra Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Creates one copy of the Copy Ninja, this copy cannot sneak attack if it uses ninjutsu or the Sharingan it consumes The Copy Ninja’s chakra and Sharingan points. This clone Dissipates when the clone is hit or The Copy Ninja calls off the ninjutsu/runs out of chakra points. (note: This ability stacks say you have 4 clones out that would cost 8 Chakra per round) Water Wall (4 Chakra Per Round (2 Chakra per round if near water)) Level: Rank B Casting time: instantaneous Range: self Duration: Chakra Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No This move creates a wall of water around you stoping all forms of attack from hitting. But you cannot Do anything while this ninjutsu is active accept move. takes partial action to cancel. Fireball Jutsu (2 + 1/d6 Chakra): Level: Rank B Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 30ft. Cone Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes You breathe a fireball out of your mouth doing 1d6/level (max10d6) fire damage. Reflex Half Ninjutsu : Chidori (5 + 1/d8 Chakra) Level: Rank A Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 45 ft. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create a ball of electricity in your hand and strike your opponent for a touch attack doing 1d8/level (max20d8) 1/2 is Electricity damage Great Waterfall (10 + 1/d8 Chakra) Level: Rank A Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 120 ft. line Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex Spell Resistance: yes the Copy Ninja creates a huge burst of water that shoots out into a 120 ft line that any thing in that line takes 1d8/level (max 15d8) cold damage reflex half Multi Shadow Clone (2 Per Clone per Round Charka) Level: Rank A Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 10 ft. Duration: Chakra Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Creates two copies of the Copy Ninja, these copies cannot sneak attack if they use ninjutsu or the Sharingan it consumes the Copy Ninja’s chakra and Sharingan points. This clone Dissipates when the clone is hit or The Copy Ninja calls off the ninjutsu/runs out of chakra points. Ninjutsu : Grand Fireball (20 + 1/d6 Chakra) Level: Rank S Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 60 ft. line Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes the Copy Ninja makes a fireball 20 ft fireball that shoots of f 60 ft in a line. That does 1d6/level (max 20d6) fire damage. Reflex Half. Water Dragon (20 + 1/d6 Chakra (10 + 1/d6 Chakra If Near Water)) Level: Rank S Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 30 ft. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes the Copy Ninja makes a massive water dragon that attacks anything within a 30 ft radius of The Copy Ninja that he chooses to attack (this mean multiple enemies).The Copy Ninja must succeed on a concentration check with the Water Dragon to deal damage to a target. The Water Dragon deals 1d6/level (max 15d6) cold damage. Ninjutsu : Lighting Clone (40 + 1/2d8 Chakra) Level: Rank SS Casting time: 1 standard action Range: 10 ft. Duration: Chakra Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes Creates one copy of the Copy Ninja, this copy cannot sneak attack if it uses ninjutsu or the Sharingan it consumes The Copy Ninja’s chakra and Sharingan points. When the Lighting Clone dissipates it explodes in a 20ft radius doing 2d8/level (max 40d8) 1/2 is Electricity damage Reflex Half. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class